Grover and the Restaurant that served Goat
by Graystorm11
Summary: Sequel to Percy and the seafood restaurant. On request from (guest) I created this one-shot.


**The sequel to 'Percy and the seafood restaurant' R&R!**

Grover was leaning back against a boulder. He had his hooves in the creek and was enjoying the sensation of water past his hooves. Dryads laughed and tried to get the satyr to chase them. Grover smiled. They wouldn't lure him into trees – his girlfriend would kill him. Juniper got very sensitive if Grover even _looked_ at another dryad. On time, she nearly cut his throat because he commented that a maple tree's leaves were pretty.

"Hey G-man," Percy's voice sounded behind the satyr. Grover turned to see his best friend coolly staring at him. "Thalia wants to take us somewhere for lunch. Just her, you, and me."

"Cool," Grover bleated. "Guess I have to put my pants on."

"Please!" Percy laughed.

Grover went to the place where he stored his supplies and grabbed some jeans and sneakers. After putting them on, he trotted to the top of half-blood hill. Thalia and Percy were waiting and as Grover joined them, Percy whistled. Blackjack, his Pegasus, flew to him. Blackjack whinnied, and Percy said "Yes please."

Blackjack nickered something and Percy laughed. "Not this time." He climbed on and looked at Thalia and Grover.

"Should I tell him to bring his - " the son of Poseidon stopped when he saw Thalia's face.

"I'll take something a little lower to the ground." Thalia muttered. She closed her eyes and in a few moments, a doe appeared out of the bushes.

"This is Selí̱ni̱," Thalia introduced her steed. Selí̱ni̱ looked curious about the hill. Then she saw Blackjack.

"Whoa! Blackjack, chill!" Percy said. Apparently, Blackjack was thinking how beautiful Selí̱ni̱ was. Grover snorted. Pegasi.

"How will you get there?" Thalia asked.

"Tree travel. Juniper won't like it, but I don't much like riding."

"Calm. Down. Blackjack." Percy growled.

"Where is this place?" Grover asked Thalia.

"37th avenue, Jackson heights," Thalia answered.

"Strange place for us to be going." Percy muttered. "'Jackson' and 'heights?'"

"Just shut up and go," Thalia snapped, her hair crackling with electricity.

Percy got out fast, because even he knew when Thalia's hair crackled, lightning would follow. Selí̱ni̱ looked slightly disappointed when Blackjack disappeared and Grover chuckled to himself.

"Can you get there?" Thalia asked. Grover put his hand on a nearby oak tree.

"Yeah, there's a big birch right across the street. See you there." Grover pictured the birch and suddenly, he was falling. He landed on the grass below the birch and groaned. He looked up and he saw he was across the street from the place Thalia described. Grover tried to stand up, but quickly crouched back down, spitting up leaves.

Once he was sure there were no more leaves in his mouth, he stood up and crossed the road. Once in the parking lot, he sat and waited for his friends. Percy arrived first, Blackjack circling down from the clouds. Soon after, Thalia arrived, bounding in on her graceful doe.

"Come on." Thalia commanded, leading them to the doors.

_"__Tacos Morelos__"_ Grover read, and said it out loud so Percy could understand it.

Thalia walked in and took a seat. They ordered their drinks but when the waiter tried to give them their menus, Thalia shook her head and said "Three barbacoas." The waiter nodded and headed off.

Thalia leaned back. "Their barbacoas are excellent." Thalia explained. "You don't want anything else, trust me."

Ten minutes later, the waiter was back with their food. Percy was practically drooling as he looked at the dish, but a stern look from Thalia made him close his mouth.

Grover stared at his plate. "I don't eat meat." He told Thalia, who cursed herself under her breath.

"Stupid me, ordering goat meat for - " Thalia's muttering was cut off by a surprised bleat from Grover.

"_Goat_ meat?" Grover snarled, furious. Small blades of grass poked up from the floor. Percy and Thalia got up, trying to back away from the angry satyr. The grass had grown taller and wrapped around Percy and Thalia's ankles. The demigods struggled to move their feet, but the grass wrapped tighter and tighter. They tripped, and the grass wrapped itself around their stomachs.

Grover only stopped the entwining grass when the strong blades had reached his friends heads. Percy and Thalia struggled, fear in their eyes when they saw Grover coming closer. Grover took off one Styrofoam filled sneaker and displayed his sharp hoof.

He walked up to Percy and raised his hoof above the demigod's left eye. He stomped down, almost enjoying Percy's scream of pain.

"Ambrosia will heal it, ambrosia will heal it," Percy muttered, his voice scraping painfully. Grover left Percy with his black eye and moved to Thalia. He raised his hoof above her stomach.

"Skatá " Thalia cursed before Grover's hoof came down on her stomach. Thalia moaned in pain, but was unable to curl up because the grass was holding her down.

Grover trotted out of the restraunt, telling the grass to let the demigods go. He crossed the street to the birch tree, focused on a sycamore next to Juniper's tree and instantly, he was back in the forest next to camp half-blood.

Juniper squeaked in surprise when Grover appeared right next to her, but noticed his angry face and asked, "What happened?"

"Thalia ordered me goat meat," Grover grumbled. Juniper gasped in anger.

"I'll kill her," promised Juniper, a steely glint in her eyes.

Grover laughed harshly. "No need. She probably won't come back to camp for a while. But can you ask the river nymphs to put some mud in Percy's bunk?"

Juniper nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Grover smiled. He had an awesome girlfriend.

* * *

Needless to say though, Percy avoided Grover for several weeks.

**I think my other one was better.**


End file.
